For the Love of Go
by Gaara5
Summary: AU.Hikaru gets into an accident at the age of 8, which impairs his breathing. His grandfather than gives him Sai’s goban to give the child something to do.
1. Chapter 1

For the love of Go 

I've started a new fanfiction. This one might have hint of Yaoi (not sure yet).

Summary: Hikaru gets into an accident at the age of 8, which impairs his breathing. His grandfather than gives him Sai's goban to give the child something to do.

Chapter 1 

Since his early days, her child, Hikaru, had always been an energetic boy who loved to run and play with other children. He was a sweet but loud child who gave her a hard time with his continuous bursts of energy.

That is, until one day, everything changed. She had been enjoying a morning like any other preparing lunch. Her eight-year-old child was in the park playing with other children and was being watched by a friend.

She had just been about to take the rice off the fire when the phone rang. Sighing, she completed the task quickly and ran to the phone wondering who it could be. After hearing the news from the hospital, she just froze.

When she arrived at the hospital, the doctor informed her that her son was most probably going to survive but with a slight breathing problem. It had shocked her to her that her son had been running out the park to get a ball and had stumbled upon a man murdering another. The man shot Hikaru in the chest in his panic and took off.

After that day, Hikaru was unable to participate in any overexerting activities since they triggered his breathing problems.

££££

After the accident, the child became withdrawn and sad. His grandfather decided to give something that might help pass his time. He then gave him a goban. It was old and had been residing in his attic for many years now. He had decided it was time to put it to good use.

At first, the boy had wanted to reject the gift since he thought it was an old mans game but he accepted it since he was bored and had nothing to do. To the old man's delight he even let him teach him how to play.

££££

Hikaru had dutifully brought the goban home. He had been recreating a problem from the book he had been given when he heard a voice say:

-Please let me play! I want to play go! Play with me!

Being a naive child, he listened to the ghost telling him how he had drowned himself after being banned for the capital in the Heian era. The spirit's name was Fujiwara no Sai.

The spirit then requested yet again that he play with him.

-But, Mister, I just started playing. I'm not good at the game.

-Don't worry child. I will teach to play.

-Really.

Then Sai nodded saying:

-And don't call me Mister. Call ma Sai.

-Ok… the boy replied smiling shyly up at the ghost.

And as the years went by, Hikaru grew better at the game and he also became better academically since he had nothing to do other than play go with Sai and sometimes his grandfather, and study. Sadly, he grew distant from his peers even Akari whom he knew since childhood.

His life stayed the same until one day Sai told Hikaru that he was disappearing and that he could feel his time ticking away. Hikaru knew from the stricken look on his best friend that he was serious so when the ghost requested one final game he played with all his strength.

They fought a vicious battle until the bitter end. After years of playing Sai, Hikaru was almost as good as Sai. In the end, Hikaru lost by a moku and a half. When the battle was concluded, Sai said to him softly:

-Hikaru, that was a good game. The time that I have spent with you have been the best I have had in all my life. You have taught me that there is more to life than go. I think this is why I have never attained the Hand of God. Hikaru, as my student, I want you to obtain it for me. Live a long and happy life Hikaru. Goodbye and Thank you.

END OF CHAPTER 1

Please review!!!!! I want to know if you liked it.

See ya :)


	2. Chapter 2

For the love of Go

Here is a new chapter

Hikaru does no belong to me.

About the reviews, thanks Ayeala150, NineTsuki-chan, White Ivy and tinyNecile.

I was not expecting as many reviews.

Also, about the questions asked:

How old is Hikaru? He was 8 when the accident happened and Sai stayed with him at least 2 years before disappearing. So in this chapter he is about 12.

Has Hikaru ever played anyone other than Sai? The answer is no. Hikaru pretty much lives in his own world so he is **very** ignorant things about the go world. He does not like talking to people (strangers) because of what happened as a child.

Who will Hikaru play?  You will find out in this chapter.

Will the next chapters be more detailed? I will try to make it more detailed but I might not be able to. The first chapter was kind of a prologue of some sort. I started writing this story on my spare time.

**Chapter 2**

Hikaru put on the Kaiou uniform. It was his first day of school and he was nervous. He should have started two weeks ago but his health problem had prevented him form going at the start of school. This meant that everyone knew each other and had made friends except for him. Considering that he did not have many friends, he was probably going to be alone all day long.

He sighed feeling sad as he thought of Sai. When he had been with him, he always had someone to talk to. He hadn't felt alone but when he disappeared it had taken him a lot of time to get over emptiness he felt without him.

He grabbed his laptop his grandfather had for him last summer when he won their bet. His grandfather had told him that if he got the highest scores on the final exams he would buy him anything he wanted. He had asked for the laptop since he had heard from a friend that it was possible to play go with others on the internet. During the summer he hadn't been able to play much considering he had been working a summer job and the fact that he had been trying to figure out how to use the god damn thing. He was using the name Sai as nickname in honor of his friend and sensei.

He had played a couple of matches against certain people and found that they were nothing compared to Sai who could crush him with his eyes closed. He had all the games he has played so far.

He went downstairs quietly to the kitchen careful not to wake his mother up. It was only 7 a.m. which meant that his mother was asleep. He always woke up early out of habit because of Sai. After making his own breakfast, he wrote a note to his mother and stuck it on the fridge. He always did this after he had once gone to school before she had woken up and she had panicked thinking that he had disappeared. It was pretty funny now that he thought about it considering his mother had called the cops.

He arrived near the school and it was still too early for school to start so he went to a park nearby. He sat on one of the benches and opened his laptop. He opened found that there weren't many player online at this time. He decided to challenge Zelda who was Japanese. The person accepted and they started the game with Hikaru as white. He wasn't as good as Sai but he was better than the players he had played over the summer. Zelda wasn't very aggressive but he was too careful. He played in a way that made it impossible for him to evolve quickly in the game. He cut of all the possible escapes roots and deflected most of his attacks. He found that Zelda was very predictable. He won in the end by 3 moku since Zelda reseigned before the gap could widen.

He saw to his surprise that Zelda had written a message to him:

Who are you?

He replied grinning:

I'm strong aren't I?

Before looking if there was any reply, he realized that his class was starting in 10 minutes He snapped the computer shut and walked toward the exit while stuffing the laptop into his bag.

&&&&&&

He arrived in class right before the bell rang and after the students went to their seats, the teacher said:

-Everyone, allow me to introduce Shindo Hikaru your classmate. Due to unfortunate circumstances, he was unable to attend school until today. Touya-san, I would like you to guide Shindo-san through the school today.

A boy, in the back of the room, got out of his seat and said softly:

-Yes, sensei.

He wasn't the tallest boy in class but he was still taller than Hikaru. He had dark green eyes and smooth long hair. The boy had a face that would make girls swoon over him if he so much as smiled to them.

_He must be popular with the ladies_, he though amused.

He took a seat next to Touya and they shared books incase Hikaru had any problems.

&&&&&&

It had been a couple of days since he had meat Touya and he found that the boy was actually very interesting they never ran out of things to say or talk about. They seemed to have a lot in common. He was very happy that he had made his first friend since the accident.

One day, Hikaru had said at the of one of their long conversations

-See you tomorrow Touya!

-I won't be there tomorrow. I almost forgot to tell you.

-Why? Are you sick? He asked surprised.

-No, I have a pro match.

-A pro match?

-Well I _am_ a go professional, he replied. You didn't know?

-What is a go professional?

From the look on Touyas face he knew that he had just said something stupid.

-A go pro is someone who plays go for a living, Touya explained slowly.

-I didn't know there was any such thing.

_Sai didn't mention that_, he thought.

-Well good luck then! I'll see you later then, he said before they parted ways leaving Touya staring thoughtfully after him.

END OF CHAPTER 2

Please Review!!!! I want to know what you think.


	3. Chapter 3

For the Love of Go

New chapter!!!!

Thanks: Curtis Zidane Ziraa, Irony Random, muntos girl, aerinoutlander, Silver-White-Tiger, keelain, dragonzice, RickaZcurser and White Ivy for the reviews.

Someone complained about the way I write out the dialogues so I've changed it in this chapter:

"blah" : talking

_Blah_ : thoughts

This chapter is more from Akiras point of view.

Hikaru no go doesn't belong to me.

**Chapter 03**

When he got home, Akira was greeted by his mother who said:

"Akira, go get changed for dinner. We have a guest."

"Yes, mother." he replied gently.

_I don't even need to ask who the guest is_, thought Akira. _It's obviously Ogata-sensei. He's the only one who comes without warning us at least a day before._

His house was an old fashioned house and its wooden floor creaked with every step he took. He went up the stairs into his room. His room was neither took big nor too small and the walls were bare except for the calendar that hung near his desk. His futon that was folded neatly on the floor lay against the white wall opposite to his desks.

He went over to his closet and put on a white shirt and navy blue pant. As he got dressed, he couldn't help but think about his friend.

The boy looked like punk with his bleached hair but he was actually very punctual and polite. He pondered over how pale and fragile the boy was very often. The boy was often not present for class and it was always for the same reason. He also didn't even have physical education classes because of his health problems.

He stopped that train of thought and went to look in the mirror of the adjoined bathroom to make sure he was presentable.

As soon as he was satisfied, he went downstairs into the kitchen where his mother was making their dinner. He asked:

"Mother, do you need any help?"

"That's sweet of you, dear, but, no, I don't need any. You can go greet the guest and your father. They are in the living room."

"Alright"

He didn't try to convince her to let him help since he knew that when his mother decided on something it was hard to convince her otherwise. His mother **was** a beautiful and gentle spirit but she was very stubborn. She was at least 5 years younger then his father and looked young for her age. He had gotten most of his features from her but he was more like his father when it came to his behavior.

He walked down the hall towards the living room. When he reached it, he heard a voice on the other side say:

"Do you think Akira was ready to become a pro?"

"Why do you ask?" he heard his father reply.

"Well… it's just that the boy doesn't have a rival his age…you know what I mean…"

"Yes, I know there some pros who are his age but their go isn't as good as his. This troubles me but there is nothing we can do about it."

"That is true"

Akira didn't need to listen to anymore and he slid the door open. He knew he shouldn't have eavesdropped on them but he had been too surprised to stop himself from listening to the rest. He hadn't known that his father was worried about him since the man rarely showed his emotions.

Ogata-sensei was the first to greet him since his father was to the back of him:

"Ah… Akira. Did you just come back from school?"

"You've come back later then you usually do." interjected his father before he could reply to Ogata.

"Yes, I was a bit tardy because I lost track of time talking to a friend."

"A friend? May I ask who this friend is?"

"His name is Shindo Hikaru. He's a friend from school" explained Akira. "Didn't I ever mention him?

"No… Is he a go player?" asked his father.

Akira was surprised. _Why on earth would he ask that?_ Thought Akira. _Why are they interested in Shindo? He's just an ordinary guy…well except for the fact that the boy was very intelligent and weird._

"I don't know… We don't talk about go. He didn't even know I was a go player until today." _Not that he knew what a go player was anyway_, he thought to himself.

"Now, that is surprising!" Exclaimed Ogata in disbelief.

"What's surprising?" Akira asked him confused.

"Well…" his father replied. "Even as a child, all you ever thought about was go and you never spoke more than once to a person who didn't play go or who was not as good as you at it. This is why we were expecting your friend to be a person who loved go as much as you do and who was at least as skilled at it as you are"

"Oh…"

Now that he thought about it, his father was right. Even as a child, the only people who interested him were go players. Even though he didn't know if Shindo was a go player, there was something that attracted him to other boy. Shindo never ceased to amaze him. The boy was considered a genius but he sometimes didn't know things that most people already knew like what a pro was.

He also knew strange things and could do thing not many could. He remembered the great surprise he got when he saw the boy handwriting. It had been beautiful like the ones you saw in the museums and when he had asked were he had learned to write in that manner. The boy had replied that a good friend had taught him as though it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Sometimes, he was as carefree and innocent as a child other times he seemed like he was suffering greatly. However, before he could ever comment about it, he would revert back to his usual innocent-self.

Before, they could ask anymore about Shindo his mother came in and announced that dinner was ready.

They settled down at the low table sitting on their knees on top of the cushions. He sat down facing Ogata-sensei while sitting next to his mother who was in turn facing his father.

The food had a delicious aroma and since he was very hungry he felt his stomach growl inaudibly at the smell of the food. He waited until the adult served themselves before doing so himself.

They ate in silence for a couple of minutes before his father asked his mother:

"Did you know about Akiras friend?"

"Friend?" she asked surprised.

"So, hasn't mentioned him to you either?" Ogata asked curious.

"Well, no. Who is this friend they speak of?"

"His name is Shindo Hikaru. We go to school together and don't ask if he plays go."

"How about you invite him to dinner? I'm sure your father would like to meat him as much as I do." His mother said smiling gently.

"I will ask him when the next time I go to school." _If he comes to school that is._

"Count me in. I wish to meet him too." He interjected softly. "I'm to meet the person who got Akira interested in him without using go to get his attention."

After that they ate without saying anything else. He hoped that when the time came for his parent to meet Shindo that everything will go well. For some reason, he couldn't get rid of the feeling of dread that had settled on his chest after he had agreed to invite his friend over. He finally pushed it aside and continued to eat.

END OF CHAPTER 3

In the next chapter, Akira will play the pro match and Hikaru will play more netgo.

Please Review!!!!


	4. Chapter 4

For the Love of Go 

Hi new chapter!!!! I try to update every day.

Thanks everyone for your reviews. dragonzice, Renaissance IX, RickaZcurser, Curtis Zidane Ziraa, ayeala150, muntos girl, CrisscrossAnime, jaz7, White Ivy, nina-b, Silver-White-Tiger and KagomeGirl021.

About what Hikaru does when they have P.E, no he doesn't play Internet go. He has lessons to make up for when he is ill. Though, he **would** rather play go then make up for tests and such.

Chapter 4 

His father wasn't coming to watch his game against Zama Ouza. He had hoped he would but you can't get everything you want. At least, Ogata was going to be watching. He was on his way to the go institute and he was very excited at the prospect of playing the man with the Ouza title not to mention it was going to be his first game in the Room of Profound Darkness.

_From what I have seen of the mans kifu, he was a talented player though of course not as good as my father who was the Meijin_, thought Akira. _Then again, I would be surprised if I found someone who could beat him_.

Before he could continue on this train of thought, the car had pulled to a stop in front of the Go Institute. He took a deep breath and got out of the car.

_Here we go_, was Akiras last thought as he went into the building for his first pro match against someone who was decidedly stronger than he was.

&&&&&&

Zama Ouza was waiting for the brat to show up. He had decided to go easy brat since he **was** the Meijins son. He didn't want to have the man out for revenge on him for beating the boy too badly.

He looked towards the door as he answered another of the Go Weekly reporters question and felt his impatience grow. _Where the hell is that brat_, he thought as he scowled deeply.

Just at that moment, the longhaired young man came in and apologized for his lateness smiling gently, and bowed deeply in respect. _How cute_, he thought sarcastically.

After they asked the boy questions, the cameraman turned to them and asked:

"Could you look at each other and talk."

The boy turned and boy saying that he was going to do his best and he thanked him. He replied smiling:

"Same here. Don't get too nervous because of my title. All pro are on the same field. If you lose focus, you can't win. Just think that we are on the same level."

"That is my intention" the boy replied.

_Your intention? _He thought seething, _the little brat! Change of plans, I'll crush him!_

(A.N. This conversation with Zama Ouza is taken from the manga since I don't know much about the character and how he acts.)

After the pictures were taken, they went into the room. It was just as he had last seen it. Elegantly decorated with the goban sitting in the middle with cushions for each the player to sit on. There was the examiners table on the side.

He sat down as the boy took a seat in front of him barely paying attention to the boys answers as he answered when asked if it was his first game in this room.

They did nigiri and he ended up as white. The boy placed his first stone and the game began.

&&&&&&

Waya stared at the screen waiting for the game to begin as he sat with Isumi and Ochi at one of the tables. Once in a while, he would glance briefly at Ogata-10-dan before quickly looking away. He had never seen the man this close up before.

His thoughts wandered to the pro exam that was not so far away now. It made him so nervous.

_I have to pass this time_, he thought desperately. _If I don't pass, _**_Morishita Sensei is going to stop being his sensei. I can't disappoint him this time_.**

At that instant, he saw on the screen that the players were getting seated and perked up. The game was beginning. He turned to Isumi and said:

"Come on, let's recreate the game and analyze it as it continues."

Isumi nodded in agreement. Ochi just pushed his glasses back without commenting but gave him that superior look he always did since he had never beaten the other boy although he had once come close to doing so.

He was glad that at least Isumi had beaten him many times over. He loved it when that happened because the boy always locked himself in the bathroom when he lost so he didn't have to see his ugly face for hours to come.

Smirking at the thought, he looked at the board to see what he had missed because of his daydreaming. He shook his head at the board and thought:

He's going to lose. The difference of power between them is too large for Touya to overcome but I have to admit the guy sure is putting one hell of a fight.

He watched as the pieces fit together and as Touya tried to find and escape root that permit the right side to win. It was no time before the other boy had ran out of options. Touya paused a long time before finally he saw that the boys head come up on the screen as he bowed and resigned.

He looked up from the screen and saw that it was snowing. It was the first snow of the year. He nudged Isumi and said:

"Look Isumi, it's snowing!

Before Isumi could reply, Ochi said glaring at him.

"So what"

"What do you mean so what!!" he yelled before he could stop himself and blushed in embarrassment as the other people in the room stared at him in disapproval.

He glared at Ochi. _This is all his fault. Damn him!_

&&&&&&

Hikaru was uncomfortable. He hadn't noticed how much Touya had become a part of his life until now. He had never been in school without the boy being by his side talking to him softly. He felt incredibly lonely for the first time in a while.

It was lunch break and for the first time since the start of school he was actually playing Internet go in school.

He was currently playing someone Chinese who had challenged him. For some reason, over the past week, he was constantly being challenged the moment he went online. Many people would actually watch his games with the challenger.

_It's so strange why are they so interested in my matches_, he thought. _It's probably nothing of importance._

His opponent was pretty strong but not enough they were never really strong enough. They were never as strong as Sai had been.

_Sai, why did you have to leave me_, he thought sadly.

He pushed any more thoughts of Sai aside since they only made him want to cry and opted to concentrate on the game he was playing.

The players style was different. When he had started playing go on the Internet, he had found that none of them played like Sai had taught him. Their hands were considerably different. They would place their stones at one place when he would have thought they would put it somewhere else.

After analysing and studying their style, he found it easier to predict ahead of time where they would place their stones.

When he saw that his opponent had resigned, he looked at the time and found that he had better get to class he logged of quickly. As he went through the empty hallways of the big school, he suddenly felt his breath come more shallowly. He stopped trying to draw in breath desperately.

_No! Not now, _he thought desperately as he felt his vision blur. He tried to call out for help but found that he had no voice.

He fell on his knees as his bag dropped to the floor. Trying desperately to remain conscious, as sweat ran down his face, he went on hands and knees but his arm quickly lost strength. After that everything went black.

&&&&&&

Kenichi-sensei was heading down the hall toward his class. He turned left started down the hall but stopped when he saw a student lying face down on the floor. He froze before running over and turning the person over.

His eyes widened when he saw that it was Shindo one of his students. Because of the boys health condition he knew that this couldn't be good.

He took out his cell phone quickly and called and an ambulance when he saw that the boy was barely breathing.

He just hopped they got here in time. The boy was a brilliant student and it would be a shame for him to die in this manner.

&&&&&&

Hikarus mother was sitting on the sofa reading the newspaper waiting for the food to be ready when the phone suddenly rang. She felt dread fill her as she picked up the phone. Panicked filled as she heard the news on the phone and within moment she was out the door on her way to the hospital.

She just hoped her little boy would be all right.

END OF CHAPTER 4

Please review!!!!

P.S. Don't worry Hikaru won't die. I'm not that mean so I won't kill him YET….Just kidding.


	5. Chapter 5

For the Love of go 

Hey guys new chapter!!! I'm glad that you like it so far.

I would like to thank Milisant, White Ivy, KagomeGirl021, liar-just-a-liar, Curtis Zidane Ziraa, VVish, RickaZcurser, Ai-Kusabana, CrisscrossAnime, dragonzice and NineTsuki-chan.

NineTsuki-chan: thanks for telling me about the mistake and sorry about that. About the translation from the manga, other than the conversation between Ouza and Akira I took nothing else directly from there. The rest is by memory of what I remember. If you don't like that next time I'll make sure to look carefully.

About if Hikaru will see Sai again, that I haven't decided yet I might make it so that Sai later on gets reincarnated when Hikaru grows older.

About your suggestion CrisscrossAnime, It's a good idea but I'm not sure if I will put it in the story yet.

Disclaimer: Hikaru no go does not belong to me (I keep forgetting to put this in)

Chapter 5 

Akira was staring out the window not really seeing what was ahead of him as Ichikawa-san drove him to school as always. He couldn't help but go over the game he had lost the other day.

_Damn it_, Akira thought annoyed._ I know he's a lot older and more experienced. I still think I shouldn't have lost like that. I hate losing._

Before he continue on that train of thought, he heard Ichikawa-san say:

"Akira-kun, are you listening to me?"

He realised embarrassed that she had been talking to him for the past five minutes and that he hadn't been listening to a word she had said since he had gotten into the car.

"Sorry… I didn't mean to ignore you…"

"It's alright, Akira-kun" she replied smiling at him as she turned the car to the left. "I should know better than to talk to you so soon after you lost a game."

"You know me too well" he said smiling back as the car came to a start in front of his school."

He got out of the car and bid Ichikawa-san goodbye as she told him she would pick him up after school.

He looked up at the school for a moment hoping that Shindo would be there so that he could ask him over. He really wanted his parents to get to know his friend though he didn't know about Ogata-sensei.

Akira walked through the hall toward his classroom after slipping his slippers on. He reached the room opened the door. He found to his disappointment that the boy wasn't in his usual seat. Shindo always came before him and his friend was never late and whenever he wasn't sitting there before he came it meant that he wasn't coming to school for the day. He went over and sat down in his own seat and waited for the teacher to show up. _I really wish Shindo didn't have to be absent so often_, he thought._ It's not the same without him there._

At that instant the bell rang and the teacher came in. They got up and greeted the teacher before sitting back down. The teacher started:

"Now as you all know, Shindo-san had an accident, at school, yesterday, and will not be here for a undetermined amount of time."

Akira was shocked. Shindos health problems had never manifested themselves at school. He reacted without thinking and got out of his seat yelling:

"Is he okay?!!"

The teacher seemed to be startled at first but replied nevertheless:

"That's right… I forgot that you had a pro match yesterday and didn't know about it. Shindo collapsed yesterday but don't worry they've stabilized him. He will be okay. Now as I was saying…"

"Which hospital is he staying in?" he interrupted the teacher again.

The dumbfounded man stared at his student for a moment before giving him the name of the hospital. Ignoring his teacher's yell for him to come back into class, Akira had grabbed his bag and had sped of without thinking.

He took the metro to the hospital not paying attention to his surroundings all he cared about was making sure Shindo was okay. _I know he said that they have stabilized him but I want to see for myself that he is okay_.

When he got to the hospital, he went directly to the receptionist and asked hastily:

"Can have the number to Shindo Hikarus room?"

"I'm afraid I cannot tell you." She replied. "This patients family has requested that he have no visitors other than family."

"But I'm his friend! We go to the same school!" he yelled desperately.

"I'm sorry but it was clearly specified to be **only** family."

"I… Alright, thank you for your time."

He turned away walked out the hospital feeling nerve racked and worried. He went to a pay phoned and called Ichikawa-san. He didn't feel like going to school… He wouldn't be able to concentrate anyways.

&&&&&&

**Mitsuko Shindo was sitting near her son holding his hand. She was so worried. The boys breathing was back to normal.**

**_Why_**_ did this happen? The doctors said that he was responding well to treatment and that he was getting better. He hadn't had an attack for at least a month now._ She thought sadly as she continued to stare at her sons pale face.

She considered what the doctor had said. The only way for Hikaru to stop having these attacks was if he had that god-forsaken operation. If he survived it that is there was 80 chance that the boy would die on the operation table. She wasn't taking that chance with her baby boy.

What disturbed her from the conversation with the doctor was the fact that he had said that if Hikaru didn't have the operation sooner or later the attacks would kill him. She was thinking of getting him to take the operation.

She would have to ask Hikaru what he thought first but the boy had yet to wake up. If Hikaru wished to take the operation, she would do anything in her power to make sure he could do so. But if he didn't, she would never mention it again.

She suddenly felt Hikarus hand stir in her own and perked up as she saw that his eyes were fluttering. His snapped open and he looked around as if looking for something she heard him mumble something that sounded like Sai. She wasn't too sure what that meant but she didn't intend to pry. If he wished to tell her, he would.

He then turned to her and called out softly:

"Mom…Is that you?"

"Yes, Hikaru, it's me…How are you feeling?"

"I'm okay…what happened?"

"You collapsed in school yesterday"

"Its a good thing Touya wasn't there that yesterday." She heard him mumble.

"Who's this Touya?"

"He's my friend…I just don't want him to see me look so weak. I just wish I didn't have these attack that way he would never have to see me like this. If only there was a way to stop them…"

She stared at her son for a moment before saying:

"There is a way…"

He turned sharply toward her his eyes wide in shock.

"There is an operation that could stop the attacks. The doctor told me about it. But there is an 80 chance that you wouldn't survive it if you undergo it."

"Do you want me to take this operation?"

"Hikaru, this is your choice."

"Why didn't I take this operation when the accident happened?"

"Because there was no chance a child of 8 would have had survived the first our of the operation."

"Oh"

After that the boy became silent.

&&&&&&

Hikaru was in a dilemma. He was trying to decide. He didn't want to die however he wanted to live a normal life not having to worry to much about what he ate and what he did. I_ want my life back, _he thought determined. _And_ _I will get it back even if I have to die trying. I'm not going to let these health problems rule me over any longer. _

He turned to his mother:

"Mom, I've decided I want to take the operation."

His mom sighed and nodded tired. He knew that she would not object. Over the years he and his mother had gotten closer than they had been before because of the suffering they went through together.

"I'll go inform the doctor. I'll be right back, honey."

He stared at her as she left and when he saw her cell phone on the table he remembered Touya. His friend had given him his number encase Hikaru needed something that he had missed in class. His friend was probably worried. Dialling the number he waited for someone to answer.

**Touya residence. **He heard from the end of the line. It was the soft voice of a women probably Touyas mother.

"Umm… hello… can I please talk to Touya?"

Are you by any chance Shindo? 

"Yes…how did you know?"

So it really is you-   
Her voice was cut off before she could say anymore. _Did the connection get cut off?_ He asked himself when suddenly he heard his friends voice say: Shindo, are you there? "Hey, Touya how are you?" I should be the one asking you that. So are you? "Am I what?" I meant are you ok, you baka? "Oh, I'm fine" he said surprised to hear his friend curse. Before he could reply, he saw the doorknob turn and continued, "Listen I've gotta go. I'll see you as soon as I can. K"   
He then hung up the phone and put back at its place as quickly as possible. The person turned out to be his mother who was followed by the doctor. The doctor was the first to talk.   
"So Shindo-san you've finally woken up. Your mother told me that you wish to take the operation. Do you know the risks in taking it?" "Yes, I do but I sill wish to it." 

"All right then. If you are certain, I would like to check if you've completely back to normal."

END OF CHAPTER 05

Please Review!!!!!!!!!!!!


	6. Chapter 6

For the Love of Go 

Thanks to: vampirelf, liar-just-a-liar, mik89, Milisant, Ai-Kusabana, White Ivy, ayeala150, muntos girl, CrisscrossAnime, Silver-White-Tiger, dragonzice, ChibiAzn3, VVish, RickaZcurser.

A new Chapter!!!!!!! I know I update every day but I can't help it!! I can't stop thinking about this fanfiction!! It has even implanted itself in my dreams. --

Anyway some people asked a few questions:

Why haven't I mentioned Hikaru's dad yet?  Well they don't actually mention him often in the manga so I don't know what to do about him yet.

About Sai's reincarnation, I might make it so that Hikaru's mother becomes pregnant (one way or another) and the baby is Sai. Of course, this is not confirmed so you might as well make suggestions about this matter.

Why does Akira run out of class instead of waiting until recess to go to the hospital? 

I did this to show how out of character Akira acts when it comes to Hikaru. Even in the manga, he actually gets into a yelling match with Hikaru, which is out of character. You get what I mean right…

Chapter 6 

Hikaru sat alone in the hospital bed after his mom had left to go home. His mom had probably to inform his grandfather of what had happened since he wasn't in town and probably had no idea he had collapsed. _He's probably going to leave whatever he was doing and come back_, thought Hikaru. _He really spoils me too much._

Thoughts of his grandfather always made him feel warm inside since if it wasn't for his grandfather he would never had met… **him**.

Turning his thoughts back to his mother, he was glad his mother had given him the choice instead of choosing for him. Since he was a minor, being his guardian, she had every right to choose for him.

At that moment, a nurse came in and she said:

"Hello…" after looking at her clipboard she continued, "Shindo-san. I'll be your nurse for your stay. You can call me Rika"

He stared at her wordlessly unmoving. He narrowed his eyes as she shifted uncomfortably under his scrutiny. She was like every other nurse he had encountered in his miserable life cold and impersonal. He could see that her smile didn't reach her eyes like the rest. Glaring at her, he said scathingly:

"Leave. If I need you, I will ring for you otherwise don't come into this room."

"B-b-but I have to give your sponge bath and …"

"I don't care about that I can do it myself! I don't need your help! Now leave before I really lose my temper!"

Before he could add anything else she left running like a rabbit being chased by a wolf.

Taking deep calming breaths, he tried to calm himself down. This was one of the many downsides to his illness he could express any strong emotions especially anger. He even had to take a special course on meditation. It had been the most boring thing he had ever taken. _That's right! After this operation, I'll be able to act the way I want to whenever I want to, _he thought. _I won't have to stare out the window imagining myself in an open field running around as much as I want. _

Suddenly, he got the most ingenious idea ever. He could surprise Touya when he comes back from the operation. He really wanted to see the look on his face when he will do this.

Grinning satisfied by what his plan, he lay back on the bed closed his eyes and fell asleep the moment his head hit the pillow.

Dream sequence

Hikaru was in a smoggy place. He couldn't see a thing as he walked through it. He continued walking desperately hoping to find someone. He hated being alone the most. He called out:

"Hellooo is anyone there!!!!"

His voice echoed through the void of nothingness. Tears filled his eyes as he realised that he was really alone. He fell down on his knees and sobbed his heart out when a hand fell on his shoulder.

Looking up he saw that the person was wearing a long black and clothing of an ancient style. His eyes widened in realisation although he couldn't see the person's face he knew that it had to be…

"Sai!!" he yelled in happiness. "Is that really you?"

He got up and went closer to the person in order to see his face just to be sure it **was **him. The moment he saw the violet eyes he knew for sure that it was Sai.

"Sai… It really is you…" he said softly. "This is only a dream isn't it?"

The man nodded sadly. Hikaru had been having this dream for a month now every time it would start out the same way and it always ended with Sai disappearing before as he was about to tell him something.

"Hikaru…"he heard his friend. Tears filled his eyes. It had so long since he had heard his voice.

"Hikaru, listen to me…" he continued. "Do you remember your promise?"

"Yes, I could never forget it" he replied softly.

"Hikaru, you've become stronger but 'tis not enough…"

At that moment, Sai started to disappear.

"Sai!!" Hikaru yelled reaching out for his friend.

When he touched him, his hand went right through at that instant he vanished and he was alone again.

End of dream sequence

He woke with a start breathing heavily. He took deep breaths trying to calm down.

_It's not working_,he thoughtin panic. _Have to try something else. What did the teacher say it was again…Oh yeah! I have to imagine myself in a happy place. Happy place._

Every time he tried to imagine the happy place, it would blur out and turn into the image of Sai disappearing.

He had to use his last resort. He pressed the button that would call the nurse. Everything went black after that.

&&&&&&

Rika heard the buzz and went over thinking, _what does that brat want? Maybe I shouldn't answer to teach him a lesson. No he's a high-risk patient if I don't answer and it costs his life I could end up in jail._

She grimaced at the thought and went into the room. She saw that boy was lying back on the bed with white sheets on the floor. His breath was coming unevenly and his heart rate was too high to be normal.

That was enough to give her reason to call for the doctor.

&&&&&&

**Mitsuko Shindo** had just finished talking to her father and had begun her daily work in the house when the phone rang. She picked it up and said:

"Hello, Shindo residence speaking"

**Shindo-san you must come to the hospital immediately.**

"Why? Did he have another attack?"

I'm afraid so. Our doctors have calmed him down. However they have decided that it is imperative that the operation will take place before he has another attack. His body won't survive another.

"I will be there as soon as I can."

She hung up hoping that her son would be okay. She prayed to kami that he not leave her. He was very dear to her.

&&&&&&

Akira was home and he was doing his homework or at least he was trying. He had made no progress what so ever since he had started and it was already afternoon. He then decided that he was too tense. _Lets go see if father is free to play a game with me._

He went downstairs to the go room. He entered to find his father recreating a game he had probably seen.

"Ah Akira" his father said without looking up. "Have you finished your homework?"

"Um…well I can't concentrate so I came to see if you're free for a game."

"Come sit", his father replied as he continued to put down stones.

Akira was puzzled,_ aren't we going to play a game?_

He then noticed as he looked at the game on the board that it was a beautifully played game. Not only had black made beautiful hands but also he countered without fail every attack leaving no options.

He wondered who this player was since he played certain hands that resembled the Shusaku style but not quite exactly like it.

"Father, who is black?" he asked.

As he put down the last stone, he replied:

"This is a game that Ogata showed me. He saw it on the internet."

"So this is a game played on Internet go?"

"Yes, white is a Chinese pro and black is a player who calls himself Sai."

"Sai… that is a strange name. Do you know who he could be."

"Whoever he is he not a pro."

"He couldn't possibly be an amateur. He is way to strong to be one. He has to be a pro."

"According to Ogata he is probably Japanese." Said his father pensively. "None of the pros in Japan have this skill."

That was true but why wasn't this player a pro yet. He could probably pass it without fail. He stared at board whoever this person was they had to find him…or her. With a name like Sai he could be female for all he knew.

&&&&&&

Mitsuko was waiting in the hospital for the operation to finish it had been more than 9 hours that they had gone into the operation room. They had told her that she wasn't allowed to go in so here she was waiting outside. It was nerve racking. Waiting not knowing if her son was okay.

She had called her father and he had told her that he was on his way. She hoped he would come soon. She needed all the support she could get. She had called he husband before the hospital had called and had told him what had happened but he had told her he couldn't come since he was too busy.

She knew not to call him now since he probably won't be able to answer.

She had a feeling her child would survive since he was very strong despite his physical weakness. She knew he wouldn't give up without a fight.

END OF CHAPTER 06

Please read and review!!!!!!!!!!

Next chapter you'll find out if Hikaru survives

Or not.


	7. Chapter 7

For the Love of Go 

New Chapter!!!!!!!

I give my thanks to: Ai-Kusabana, locic, vampirelf, HarbringerLady, VVish, CrisscrossAnime, muntos girl, RickaZcurser, Yuriel-Castries, Yami no Hikari-Chan, Curtis Zidane Ziraa, White Ivy, dragonzice and ayeala150.

Ai-Kusabana don't worry about Hikaru become his hyperactive self and forget all his politeness. Don't worry although in this chapter you'll see that he seems to be reverting back to his original self. It is just a reaction to overwhelming happiness because he can do whatever he wants.

Also I can't make Sai into an older man since he went to rest not too long ago something like four years ago so as you can see its not possible.

About what Sai was trying to tell Hikaru, you'll know soon enough. All shall be revealed in due time.

Also I'm sorry for all the grammar mistakes I'm making I'll be more careful this time.

Hikaru no go does not belong to me.

Chapter 7 

Akira came into class and found that yet again his friend was not there. It had been more than a week since he had last seen the other boy.

He sighed when he suddenly felt hand snack on his rib and a yell in his ear. He screamed in fright and turned around prepared to yell at whoever had done this. He stopped when he saw it was.

The person was leaning on one of the desks his bleach hair covering his face. He was laughing so hard that his face had turned red.

"Shindo!!!" he yelled as he recognized the person.

He was too chocked to say anymore. He had never seen Shindo laugh like this. Actually, he had never seen the boy laugh at all. He was always so calm and gentle.

When he finished laughing the boy looked up brushing his hair back he said:

"Kami! You should have seen the look your face!! God that was funny!" he said seemingly trying not to laugh. "Hey, Touya did you know that you scream like a girl?"

"I do not scream like a girl." He replied indignantly.

"You do"

"I said I don't," he said glaring at Shindo._ What has gotten into him?_

"Oh come on, I was kidding! You're such a party pooper." The boy said pouting at him.

His friend then proceeded to practically bounce towards his seat and plop himself in it. He followed him and noticed how his cheeks had a rosy tint to them oppositely to the usual pale one. His eyes were sparkling with happiness and amusement. He had looked so adorable grinning at him like that.

_What!!!!! Did I just think that?? He isn't adorable! He just isn't! Oh, who am I fooling? It can't be that I **like** him?_

He was pulled out of his dilemma when Shindo turned to him once again and said:

"You know Touya, I really like you"

He felt his heart soar in his happiness as he heard these words.

"Really?" he replied hoping that this wasn't some kind of joke.

"Yeah" the other boy said and he took his hand as he continued, "I want us to be best friend for ever"

He felt like a tonne of bricks had fallen onto his head. _Noooooo! _His mind was screaming in despair. _I can't believe this is happening!_

He should have know that for all the boys seemingly mature personality Shindo was still gullible when it came to understanding others feelings. His friend stared at him puzzled before brightening up and saying:

"Hey Touya, how about we go for ramen after school ends?"

"Aren't supposed to eat healthy food because of your illness?"

"Come on, Ramen **is** healthy. It'll be my treat!" he said as he gave him puppy eyes.

"All right" Akira replied unable to resist those wide eyes.

"Yey! You're the best Touya!"

Before they could continue, the bell rang and class started.

&&&&&&

After school was over, Shindo had dragging a very disgruntled Akira to the nearest noodles shop. He had ordered two beef ramen so here they were eating their ramen in silence.

Akira couldn't find anything to say his head was blank and his friend was too busy savouring the ramen to say anything. As he watched his friend lick his lips after taking a bite, he wondered if they were soft to the touch.

He pushed those thought away violently and went to wondering why the boy seemed to look healthier.

"How is it that you look healthier then before?" he asked.

"Oh that's because of the operation I took a couple of days ago."

"Operation?"

"What didn't I tell you about it?"

"No you didn't" he replied dryly.

"Well I was going to take it a couple of days after I was brought in but I had an attack so they had to do the operation sooner than planned. I spent a couple of days recovering from it."

"Oh so that's why."

"Yep"

There was a long pause after that and Shindo had gone back to eating his ramen. He went back to eating his own not realising that Shindo had almost finished his bowl and he had barely finished half.

As he was eating, he suddenly remembered that his mother had asked him to invite Shindo over for dinner. How could he have forgotten?

"Shindo…" he started

"Yes?" the boy replied.

"My mother wanted me to invite you over to dinner. Is it possible for you to come?"

"Sure… when do you want me to come?"

"How about tomorrow?" he replied hastily.

"Alright"

There was another pause before Shindo asked:

"Where do you live?"

He gave him the address and he knew his mother was going to be happy at the prospect of being able to meat Shindo.

&&&&&&

When he got home, his mother wasn't there and she had left a note on the fridge telling him that she was out shopping. Smiling, he went to upstairs to his room and took out his laptop.

It had been some time since he had played any go on the Internet. He logged on and as usual someone immediately challenged him. He accepted not really caring who he played as long as he got to play someone.

Whoever this was he was pretty strong but not enough to be a challenge. _Are there no players like his teacher on the Internet? _He thought as he stared at the screen. _Is this what he meant when he told him that it wasn't enough? Does this mean that I won't get any better if I keep playing only on the Internet?_

This was bad he couldn't think of a way to find stronger players. Then he remembered Akira telling him about being a professional. He logged off and shut of his laptop. _Maybe if I become a pro, I could meet stronger players._ He thought excitedly._ This is great! _

He got up deciding he would become a pro when he realised he didn't know how you become a pro in the first place. He scratched his head trying to think. Maybe they have something on the Internet about it.

&&&&&&

Akira came home directly after to tell his mother about the fact that Shindo had accepted his invitation. He took off his shoes and went into the kitchen.

"Oh you're home Akira-kun. How was your day?" she asked when she saw him.

"It was good" he replied. "Shindo came back to school today."

"Really… so, did you ask him over?"

"I did."

"And?"

"He said he would come tomorrow."

"That's good we'll tell your father about that while we have supper."

"I'll be in my room."

"All right dear" she replied as she went back to what she had been doing.

He sat down at his desk taking out his notebook and he sighed. He just hoped that all would go well tomorrow.

END OF CHAPTER 7

Please review!! Like it hate it?


	8. Chapter 8

For the Love of Go

Hey, New chapter!!! I know some people have been complaining about how short my chapters are but I'm trying. It's just that I'm not used to it. Sorry!!

This chapter was supposed to be put up last Monday but I got distracted while writing it and that disrupted my whole pattern.

Anyway, Thanks for the reviews: Ai-Kusabana, Milisant, lirrel, Hamaza, Silver-White-Tiger, wingsofeagle, CrisscrossAnime, Lady Psyche, ChibiAzn3, locic, vampirelf, VVish, dragonzice, lilsilverphoenix, ayeala150, White Ivy, Yami no Hikari-Chan, muntos girl, KagomeGirl021, danxi123, LokiGirl, blood red tensai, zeynel, Night Air, Lilith Desiree, Yuriel-Castries, Esa MaRie and serenamoonrose2001

Yami no Hikari-Chan about Hikarus recovery. I meant for it to make it so that he takes at least a week for him to recover. Sorry for being unclear! I was writing that chapter with my little bro talking next to me continuously. Very hard to concentrate with him there.

ayeala150, After Sai disappeared, Hikaru started playing net go. He didn't know about it net go when Sai was with him. He just borrowed his name.

Logic sorry I didn't use your idea. I would have but before I read your review I had already plans of making Hikaru live. I couldn't imagine a scenario where he doesn't. Sorry again.   
wingsofeagle about whether its just Akira, it won't be until a while before Hikaru actually notices the other boys feelings. Hikaru will be very clueless most of the time, which will frustrate Akira. And although Hikaru is twelve, Akira is 13 so he is not really too young. 

Also about whether this fanfic will be Shounen ai or not will be up to you guys. Some people complained so I decided that for the next say chapters you can vote for either one. Ok! And if you want it to not be Shounen ai, I'll replace the chapter where the shounen ai started.

**Chapter 8**

Hikaru came to a stop in front of a large traditional looking house. He looked down at the piece of crumpled paper, that contained the address, just to be sure he was in the right place. When he saw that it wasn't a mistake, he looked up and stared in wonder.

_Damn!_ He thought softly. _The Touya family must be filthy rich. _

He couldn't really compare his own house to theirs since their house must be three times the size of it.

He felt his palms start to sweat. He didn't know what kind of people he was going to meet. He didn't like it when he didn't know what to expect. I usually made it easier for him to interact properly when he did.

He lifted a shaking finger to ring the bell. He found that his hand were shaking so much that he couldn't press the button. Although he was healthy again, it didn't make it impossible for him to panic. Taking several deep calming breaths to calm himself he tried once again.

When he rang the doorbell, someone answered on the intercom:

**This is the Touya residence. Who might you be and what business do you have here?**

"Um…I'm Shindo Hikaru, Touya Akiras friend and I was invited for dinner."

**Ah, Shindo-san, come in.**

He heard the door of the gate unlock and he opened it. He went through a small walkway toward the main door to the house. The door opened before he reached it and a woman about his mothers age maybe younger came out to greet him. When no Touya came out after her, he was puzzled.

"Hello Shindo-san" she said smiling at him softly. "I'm Akiras mother. Please call me Akiko-san. It wouldn't do for you to call me Touya-san when all the residents of this house are Touyas."

"Ok " he replied shyly. "And thank you for your hospitality"

"Come in."

He was relieved that she was a nice person. She kind of reminded him of his mother which made him relax a bit. And as he followed her into the house, he noticed that not only did the house look old fashioned from the outside it was on the inside as well.

This was the first time he had been in a house that was this old. She led him through the hall and stopped in front of a door and turned to him.

"Shindo-san, my son is in this room. Please go in while I go check on dinner."

With that, she left him in front of the door. Nervously, he knocked on the door. He heard someone get up and walk to the door. The door slid open and to his relief it was Touya. The other boy smiled at him and said:

"Ah, Shindo you're here. Please come in. Did you have trouble finding my house?"

As he came in, he shook his head in answer to his question. He saw that two men sat facing one another before a goban. One of them bore resemblance to Touya which meant the he was probably his friends father. The other man wore glasses and was younger than the father.

After he sat down next to Touya, he noticed that the game was almost done. After a couple of moves, the game was over and the younger man resigned. Touyas father was very strong from what he saw of the game he was probably as strong as his old sensei.

The man in question turned to him and said:

"So you have arrived. I'm sorry we weren't able to greet you when you came in. I am Touya Koyo but you may call me Touya Meijin and this is Ogata Seiji."

"It's a pleasure to meet you both." He relied bowing politely.

The man by the name Ogata stared at him sharply before asking:

"Do you play any go?"

"Yes, a play a little." He said shyly.

"Then how about a game with Akira here." The man said with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Um… well…"

Hikaru was surprised at how direct the man was. He turned to his friend for help. His friend had pensive look on his face before turning to Hikaru and said:

"That is a good idea. Shindo how about a game."

"Ok" he replied reluctantly. _Damn it! Why couldn't I refuse?_ He thought angrily.

They took their places in front of the goban and Akira said:

"Nigiri."

Hikaru stared at him puzzled for a while before asking:

"What's nigiri?"

Touya looked surprised. When he sneaked a peak at the other they were just as surprised as his friend. _Damn, I must have said something stupid again._

After recovering, Touya explained to him the concept of nigiri and now Hikaru felt annoyed that Sai hadn't told him about this either.

Hikaru ended up being black. He put down his first stone and as the game progressed he noticed that there was something wrong with shape. He wasn't playing like usually did. He then realized that it wasn't the same playing on the goban.

He couldn't concentrate properly on the game. He found himself thinking of the presence of the observers. He had never played in front of an audience. He felt his stomach churn and ache as he became more nervous.

He played his next hand and realized he had made a very stupid mistake. Panic spread through him like wild fire as he tried to fix it as well as he could. He found that he couldn't and it was now obvious from the shape that he had lost. There was nothing he could do to get a come back.

He then bowed his head to Touya saying:

"I resign."

He had lost. He didn't understand it why wasn't he able to play like he usually did when on the Internet. They discussed until Touya mother came in and said:

"Dinner is ready."

They went to the dinning room and they took their seats. They ate in silence before Akiko-san asked him:

"Shindo-san, how did you and my son become friends?"

"Well… I was unable to go to class for the first to weeks of school and when I finally was able to come the teacher assigned Touya to help me around the school. We became friends after that."

"Why weren't you able to go to school?" Ogata-san asked obviously curious.

"I was sick."

They didn't ask about his illness which was a relief. After that they engaged into small talk about almost anything. He found that he really liked the Touya family but he wasn't too sure about the man Ogata.

He was too strange and he couldn't get a good reading of his personality. All he had gathered was that the man was curious. And that made him very nervous. He just hoped the man wouldn't cause any trouble…

Hikaru couldn't wait to get home and out from under the mans intense gaze.

END OF CHAPTER 8

Please Reviews and don't forget to vote!!!


End file.
